The dragon and the queen
by Donna974
Summary: "My dear girl its better for you to learn now that people like them... they always win" This is the story of the dragon the queen and a bit of revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter !

She wasn't always evil. She was a young dragon in love with a handsome knight. He was a noble knight and gave his sword and honor to his king... His name was Michael. Michael and maleficent had been close for many years and they where expecting their first child together. Every day Michael would kneel down and talk to the baby in Maleficents womb. "To the moon and back ill always be here my little star in the sky so high think of me and fly" Maleficent and Michael where happy together and excited for their little dragon to be born.. Until one day Michael was called upon by king Stefan. The king asked Micheal to go on the quest for the treasure and told him in doing so he would give him some of the treasure. Not knowing the darkness the treasure held Michael agreed. Michael said goodbye to his dear Maleficent and promised to return before the baby was born. Months went by and the king and his men never returned. Maleficent knew the baby would come any-day. One day the men returned with all but one man... Michael... The king lied and told Maleficent that Michael died in a fight with a horrible beast and that because of her loss they got the treasure. Maleficent didn't believe him and later learned a sacrifice had to be made in order for them to take the the treasure the king chose Michael because of his noble heart. Heartbroken and alone she casts her baby into and egg to protect her. She then went after Stefan through the thing he loved most... His new born daughter. She cursed her so that one day she would prick her finger on the needle on a spindle wheel and would fall into a deep like sleep until her true love kissed her. After she cast the curse maleficent disappeared to protect her child but one day as she lay sleeping snow white and prince charming snuck into her cave and stole the egg. Maleficent begged and pleaded with them but they took the egg and casted evil into it before sending it through a portal. After losing her child she closed herself off from the world until one day the unlikeliest of people showed up...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Numb... she drank and drank and made herself numb to it all. she was strong but she didn't know how to be strong anymore she'd grown tired.. What was she fighting for who was she fighting for? She was alone...

"hello" the voice was sweet almost hopeful...

"Maleficent? Anyone home? I've been.. been studying magic and I need a teacher. I was hoping maybe you could help me?"

"Why don't you show me what you know... Light that fireplace" Her cold voice echoed through the castle

She turned to the fireplace and hesitated. She wasn't sure she could do it she had only started learning a few weeks ago and Rumplestilskin wasn't very great at teaching her. She took a breath and focused as a small ball of fire went in out and she tossed it into the fireplace lighting it up as a smile appeared on her face. Maleficent who was clearly very drunk stumbled over to the girl chuckling.

"That was pretty pathetic dear but i suppose it will do" Her lips rested at a frown and she sat down near the fire.

"Its always so cold in here maybe because its just me. I haven't had a proper fire in... well years" she smiled a bit as she pricked her finger leaning back looking at the girl. It was clear Regina was a bit shocked about how maleficent was behaving.

"What's a matter dear? am I not everything you expected?"

"What- what happened to you?"

"So so much darling" she took out the pin and pricked her finger again...

"But you know what I don't care anymore"

"But I read about you!" Regina stepped closer.. "The maleficent I read about would never just- just give up!"

Maleficent quickly stood up and walked closer to Regina as she stepped back "That Maleficent had a fowl temper and would have turned into a dragon and ate you whole! Luckily for you I've already had breakfast." She looked into Reginas eyes... She was beautiful and young she had that stary look in her eyes.. It almost gave her hope. she softly rested her head on Reginas. She was warm and had such a sweet smell. Regina looked into he eyes and could tell she was hurt.

"I-I don't know what happened to you but I can tell your hurting" Reginas heart was breaking for her although they had only met she could tell she was just so sad. She quickly wiped away one of Maleficents tears and grabbed her hand. "Don't stop here don't you wanna get back at all those who hurt you?"

Maleficent took her hand and kissed it and took a deep breath. "My dear girl its better for you to learn now that people like them... they always win"

"I don't believe that i cant believe that"

Maleficent put her hand to Reginas face. "I know that look. You've lost someone... Someone you loved very much.. yes?" Regina nodded and put her hand over Maleficents.

"Well so have I.. but move on.. love again Regina" Regina didn't know what it was but this woman this broken beautiful woman made her heart race. Not with fear or hate... It was a familiar feeling... something she hadn't felt in a long time not since Daniel. Regina was lost in her eyes and before she knew it she was kissing the beautiful broken woman. It had been a while for Maleficent but she didn't push away she didn't fight it in fact she liked it more then she cared to admit it. Regina pulled back. She put her hand over her mouth and looked shocked.

"I'm-I'm sorry"

"I'm not" Maleficent pulled her in again and kissed her. Her skin was crawling with excitement As she took Reginas hair down and pushed her on the bed. This was new for Regina but it couldn't have felt more natural. This is where she wanted to be...


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Maleficents touch was intoxicating and after all was said and done Regina only wanted to be in her arms. Maleficent layed facing the opposite way because for once she didn't feel numb. She started to feel it all and wasn't sure how to be. Regina wrapped her arms around her and rested her head on her back reassuring her she was there. After a while of laying there she turned to Regina and put her hand on her cheek.

"You are so beautiful"

Regina blushed and looked down. The older woman gave her butterflies like no one ever had. Maleficent grabbed her robe and quickly got up leaving Regina in bed.

"Go see Rumplestilskin he can train you word has it hes looking for a student" she said coldly. Regina looked confused and sat up.

"But I don't understand"

"It was fun while it lasted but you should be on your way" she said looking away tightening her robe.

"I know you felt that it was amazing!"

"Yes dear it was but amazing things don't last" she tossed Regina her clothes and poured herself a drink.

Regina felt tears forming as she clenched her jaw taking a deep breath.

"Fine you want me out I'm gone but now your gonna be here alone again! In this big castle feeling sorry for yourself! Being scared and drunk and hurt!" she quickly got up and dressed herself. "Now who's pathetic?" Maleficent quickly stood up and walked up to the girl.

"You know nothing about me! Your right I am pathetic and alone and broken! I wouldn't expect you to understand!" She went to wipe her face realizing she was crying and quickly turned away. Reginas expression softened and she took her hand.

"Well your not alone anymore" She looked at her with soft eyes and was shocked when Maleficent pulled her into a hug but held her tightly. Maleficent took a deep breath and after awhile finally broke the hug and looked at her.

"Thank you and I'm sorry I got all crazy dragon bitch on you" She pulled her in and kissed her passionately. She finally felt free to feel all because of this girl. Regina walked over and took Maleficents horn of the seat and brought them over to her "Use it... Use that hatred and pain to take back your life. Show them what a dragon bitch really looks like" She looked at her and took the horns putting them on and pulling her in for another kiss. Her heart was racing and she was ready to move on she wanted to love and live again and she knew she could have that with Regina.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"We Cant just walk in... you need practice first. Forget the spell books and forget rumple"

"Your going to train me?" Regina tried to contain her excitement but she could tell it was showing.

"Yes.. but my magic it isn't what it used to be you've seen the tree on fire outside yes? Well that's my... lets call it spark"

"So lets get it back" Regina took Maleficent hand and they went out to the tree. They stood there for a minute looking at the tree. Malifcent stepped forward and began to summon the flames to her. She fell to her knees and took a deep breath and Regina ran to her side.

"Maleficent! Are you okay?"

"I-I told you im not as strong as i used to be i need more of it but I don't think I can" Suddenly a group of men arrived on their horses with their swords drawn at them. Maleficent face scowled as she looked at the leader of the men.

"Stefan..."

"Hello Malifcent its so nice to see you again... seize them and if she tries anything kill her" Maleficent could see Regina was scared she banged her staff to the ground as a black cloud of smoke appeared around her.

"Please work" The smoke got thicker and soon dissipated revealing only Maleficent. She looked at Regina with a look that said "I'm sorry"

"Looks like the dragons not coming to play. As usual you look like a fool" the guards surrounded Maleficent and Regina but before they had the chance to tie them up, Maleficent began fighting back. "RUN REGINA!" She used her staff to fight them off but one of them managed to stab her.

"Maleficent No!" Regina was full of anger and before she knew it magic was pulsing through her veins. With her magic she pushed the men back and quickly wrapped Maleficents arm around her as they began to run. Maleficent was weak but kept moving as fast as she could while holding her wound.

"Your gonna be okay I promise" she breathed heavily and kept running into the woods with tears running down her face. Once they where far enough into the wood Regina carefully set her down up against a fallen tree. Maleficent winced in pain and held the wound.

"I cant heal myself I'm not strong enough" her breathing was heavy and her voice was weak.

"But you have to Maleficent please I cant lose you!" Maleficent raised her hand and put it to Reginas cheek. "You where incredible back there... Find rumple he can teach you. I know I told you to forget about him but hes a very strong man he can teach you all you need to know. You have so much power dont let anyone take it from you..." She felt her eyes getting heavy and she let go of her wound.

"Malifcent No come on stay awake please don't go.. I just found you" Tears where streaming down her face as she sobbed. Maleficents eyes closed and her arms dropped down next to her.

"I love you please" She held on to the wound and sobbed into her rocking her back and forth. She sat there and quickly composed herself laying Maleficent down she took a deep breath...

"I can do this..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She took a deep breath.. Her hands were covered in blood and her face was puffy. She couldn't understand why there was so much blood, her hands shook and her heart was racing as she put her hand over the wound and focused.

"Come on work please" She concentrated hard but nothing happened and she felt herself getting frustrated.

"Dammit work!" Tears fell from her face as she held her hands over her. still nothing happened and she looked at her hands shaking. She put them on the wound again and feeling the anger and hurt rise an soon so did the magic. She smiled with tears in her eyes as the magic healed the wound and she dropped her hands feeling exhausted.

"Maleficent... please wake up.. please" She moved her into her lap holding her head looking down at her. Maleficent gasped as her blue eyes shot open and she coughed.

"Damn it I really loved this dress" Regina laughed and put her hand on her cheek.

"Dont do that to me again Okay? You really scared me" She want sure if Maleficent had heard anything she said earlier but if she did she knew it probably wasn't something she was ready to hear.

"I'm sorry but you did it.. You saved me. i knew you had great power in you. You don't know your own strength"

"Well I couldn't just let you die. Do you want help up?" she stood up and took her hand helping her up.

"Its late we should get back to the castle" Maleficent dusted her self off and looked at Regina. They both began walking back to the castle Regina was a few steps ahead. Maleficent stopped and grabbed Reginas hand.

"Regina.. Im not sure if what you said was a heat of the moment type of thing but Either way... I want you to know.. I love you too" Regina looked shocked and pulled Maleficent in kissing her.

"Lets go home" They got back to Maleficents castle and Regina helped her get cleaned up.

"I don't think you should stay here. He'll be back and I cant protect you yet not till i get that spark"

"And who's going to protect you? who's going to make sure your okay? I'm not leaving you alone I wont" Maleficent pushed her hand away and looked at her.

"Regina you need to go home! Ill find you once I know I can keep you safe. I couldn't live with myself if something bad happened to you. Please don't fight me on this" Regina began to feel annoyed. She felt she proved herself today. She knew if it came down to it she could protect herself or protect Maleficent.

"You don't get a say in it. I'm staying here with you and once you get your spark we"ll go to my castle. I told you your not alone. I'm not going to leave when it gets hard" Maleficent sighed but couldn't help but smile. It was nice having someone who worried about her and it was nice to have someone to worry about.

"Your so stubborn... Fine we we stick together but I mean it no wandering off"

"Oh im not going anywhere but since we have to stick together I guess that means you better come bathe with me... Just to be safe" Regina smiled and headed to the bathroom. Maleficent laughed and got up following her when she stops in her tracks hearing knocking on the door.

"Maleficent don't open it" Regina said quietly as she took her hand

"Regina I know your in there!" The raspy voice was clearly that of a woman. A look of shock came across Reginas face and the doors came flying open.

"Mother?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Who's your friend Regina" Cora had a light almost devious smile on her face and she knew very well who Malificent was.

"Mother... What are you doing here Where did you?" Regina quickly tried to grab Maleficents hand but failed. She knew very well what her mother was capable of and didn't want that for her new found love.

"Please let me introduce myself.. I'm maleficent... Now would you care to explain why the hell you busted into my home" Maleficent stood in front of her with her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised.

"I'm Cora and I'm here for my daughter... she will be coming back home tonight and that's final"

"Shes a grown woman how about we let her speak for herself"Regina stood next to Maleficent and took her hand and gave her mother a angry look.

"Thank you Maleficent. shes right mother I'm not going anywhere this is my home now." Cora saw her take Maleficent hand and quickly caught on to what was going on.

"Oh I see what this is. You think your in love with her? Regina this is absurd lets go home now or Ill-" Maleficent cut her off

"You'll what? Kill me like you did the stable boy?" Cora had no response and felt her blood boiling.

"Mother I love her and I refuse to let you ruin this for me and I wont let you hurt her" She squeezed Maleficents hand.

"Now you can leave us be or this could get ugly fast, but first before you decide let me tell you, you have no idea what I'm capable of" Coras patients with the dragon had grown thin and she quickly waved her hand forcing maleficent against the wall choking her.

"No dear its clear you have no idea what I'm capable of. Regina your coming with her or as she said Ill end her like I did the stable boy" Maleficent choked and tried to summon up some magic but was rather unsuccessful.

"Mother stop! okay ill go with you. Please just let her go. Don't hurt her!" Cora smiled and released ran Maleficent. Regina ran to her with tears in her eyes and she quietly whispered "I'm sorry." She quickly kissed her and walked over to Cora as they both disappeared leaving Maleficent alone again. Maleficent got up and threw a vase against the wall screaming. She felt angry with herself and with Cora she paced back and forth and looked out the window and saw the tree still burning and she knew exactly what needed to be done. Here she was again.. She looked at the tree watching the flames for a good minuet or two and then began summoning the flames. They qucikly flew into her and in no time the tree was no longer lit. Maleficent felt the magic flowing through her and it felt good she hadn't had this power in quite some time. She looked at her hands and smiled "I'm coming for you Regina..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cora was ferious that regina had yet again made another poor decision.

"Really what were you thinking? The dragon with a broken wing? Really shes pathetic."

"You dont know anything about her!" Regina scowled.

"oh but i probaly know more about her then you do. Did she even tell you why shes so messed up?"

"No and she dosnt owe that to me she will explain when the time is right" Cora got closer to regina and smiled at her.

"You are beauiful but so nieve. Those dreadful charming took her baby from her and casted it into another world. I dont even understand how they got the egg away from her.. maybe a nice belly rub.." Regina could feel her hatred for her mother build up and was about to shoot her with magic when suddenly Malifcent came flying in quickly turning into a human as she went through the open window.

"Maleficent!" Regina smiled knowing she had gotten her spark. Malificent quickly waved her hand and Cora went flying against the wall.

"See you didnt really give me a fair fight earlier but i think this is way more fair now... Regina you ready to go dear?" Regina smiled and took her hand.

"I told you... you have no idea what i am capable of" Regina and and malificent quickly ran outside and malificent turnd into a dragon and motioned Regina to climb on. Regina hesitated but climbed on and let out a bit of a scream as malifcient took off qucikly.

"This is incredible. Your incredible..." Regina flew them back to the castle and once they landed she turned human again.

"Get inside im placeing a protection spell up so no one can get in or hurt us" Regina went inside and watched as she put the spell up. She was so stunning even more so now that she had her spark. Malificent came back up and Regina couldn't help but smile at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Regina laughed and took her hands.

"No your just absolutly amazing thats all" Malificent looked down feeling her face turn red.

"uhm uh im just gald your safe..."

"I'm glad you got your spark. I knew you could do it and now we are unstoppable we'll take back what's ours and we will get our happy ending " She pulled her in and kissed her. Maleficent kissed her back and smiled.

"Yes but that can wait till tomorrow. Tonight its just you and me" she grabbed Regina kissing her deeply slipping her dress off as it fell to the floor.

"I Love you..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Maleficent woke up before Regina and snuck out of bed slipping on her robe. She walked out to the balcony and looked out. It was quiet something she never really noticed, most likely because she was drunk most of the time. She played with her necklace as she thought of the last few days. Her heart raced just thinking about it. As she stood there Regina snuck up behind her and wrapped her arms around her .  
"Good morning" she said as she kissed he neck. Maleficent smiled and let go of her necklace and turned to face her.  
"hey did you sleep ok?"  
"yes thank you"  
"Good because training starts today get yourself together and meet me outside when your done" maleficent waved her hand and her clothes changed as she walked away.  
"such a cheater" Regina laughed and watched her walk away.  
Weeks went by and Regina got stronger more powerful and Regina and maleficent grew closer.  
"I'm ready now. please lets go pay them a visit"  
"Regina no. There's a time and a place. Now is not it."  
"Come on you know I can do it. I don't need your approval" Maleficent felt herself getting angry.  
"So go if you want I cant stop you"  
"Your right you cant. Remember what you said don't let anyone stop me am I right?" Maleficent stepped back hurt by her words.  
"Your right... what on earth could i know"  
"My mother told me what happened to you. how could you just let them take your daughter? What did they give you a little dragon snack? rub your belly maybe?"  
"Get out... Get out now.. you know nothing!" Regina smirked and waved her hand appearing in a new outfit.  
"have fun sitting in your pity! I'm going to take back what mine" Regina disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared in front of snow white.  
"Regina..."  
"Hello snow. its been ages..."  
"So this is it? your here to kill me?" snow was scared but she didn't fight it.  
"not quite but a little more of a fight would be fun" Regina grinned and walked in circles around her.  
"your going to continue to hurt others unless i give myself up I'm not going to fight you anymore."  
"Don't worry dear I'm not going to kill you.. I'm going to take it from you.. everything you've ever loved. I'm going to watch you fall apart" Regina laughed and disappeared. When she arrived at her castle her mother was there waiting for her.  
"Hello Regina dear... back so soon?" Regina was in no mood to deal with her mother.  
"Hello mother" she clenched her jaw and rolled her eyes. She knew Cora was going to have something smart to say about Maleficent. "before you say anything to annoy me you better know I'm in no mood"  
"Will you be staying here or staying with the dragon?" Regina turned her head facing her mother.  
"Shut up mother.. shut up! i am no some innocent little girl you can push around anymore! I am not weak!" Regina waved her hands and ropes started wrapping around Cora and began choking Cora.  
"You cant hurt me anymore..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Maleficent paced the castle.. Regina hurt her but she couldn't help but feel concerned about her. She knew Regina was strong but she didn't like the idea of not knowing where she was. For weeks the had been inseparable this was the first time they'd been apart. She paced and looked into a mirror and waved her hand looking for Regina. Regina was with Cora she was choking the life out of her. A smile came across maleficents face. It was amazing to watch, she waved her hand and made the image disappear. If Regina wanted to come back she could, Maleficent wasn't going to play her games... So she waited and waited and waited.. But Regina never came back and not only did it hurt maleficent it pissed her off. Regina clearly wasn't coming to her so she would just have to go and find her. maleficent changed and appeared in front of Regina..

"What the hell Regina!" Regina jumped and quickly turned around and threw a fireball at maleficent. she quickly dodged it having it skim her arm.

"Maleficent! Im sorry I didn't... what are you doing here?" she walked over and looked at her arm.

"You kust left I wasn't sure if you where okay or not. Why are you so jumpy?" Maleficent pushed her hand away and healed herself.

"Im sorry to have worried you but I'm not going back with you"

"What!? why not. We are so good together"

"We are...we where... But there's a lot i have happening now Ive got my power and lots of plans.. I cant have anything stopping me or slowing me down. I have my chance for revenge now. You told me not to let anyone take anything from me. I love you maleficent and that's why i have to leave you... you are my weakness..." maleficent pulled back she felt a lump in her throat start to form as she held back her tears she knew what she said but she couldn't comprehend it..

"So that's it? You use me to become all powerful and then you throw me away like trash?" Regina went to her holding her hands.

"No... no its not like that" maleficent cut her off and pulled away.

"Let me tell you what its like... you used me.. your just like them. I am so over this shit!" maleficent quickly got up and walked to the balcony.

"Fine if your going to be that way... I never wanna see you again" maleficent had no words only hurt.. She quickly turned into a dragon and flew away. After that they stayed away from each other.. Days turned into weeks then months then soon enough it had been a year. maleficent often thought of Regina but put decided it was time to put that memory away. Regina did indeed grow stronger but so did maleficent but only in a different way. Reginas hate grew.. And maleficent tried to dim hers everyday although she wanted revenge she wasn't sure she needed it anymore.. She lived alone and figured it was better that way. no guards no maids nothing. King Stefan had tried to attack her on many occasions but failed and so for some time everything was quiet until 3 familiar knocks on the door. maleficent was more then surprised when she saw Regina at her door. she looked much different more darker and maleficent was attracted to her more than she should have been.

"Regina? What are you doing here?"

"Is that how you greet an old friend maleficent? Its good to see you again.." maleficent sighed and was slightly confused. She didn't know why she was here but she knew it wasn't to try to fix anything. Her voice was cold and face rested looking rather angry.

"What do you want Regina?" Regina raised a brow and looked around. The castle was much cleaner then she remembered, and maleficent looked good really good, besides the fact she looked angrier then usual.

"I need something... something I'm sure you can help me with" maleficent let her in and let her take a seat.

"what is it? let me guess more magic" Regina rolled her eyes and clenched her jaw.

"I need your sleeping curse. So i can deal with the precious snow white"

"Still haven't changed I see.. still after you revenge"

"and you still haven't changed either still here all alone and pathetic" maleficent stood up quickly and went to Regina where she sat and waved her hands as ropes tied her in the chair.

"You don't get to do that anymore, you don't get to look down on me like that I was pathetic and yes I still am alone but at least I'm alone and happy can you say the same? Are you happy Regina? To me you still look like the angry girl who walked through those door. So if you want my help your going to have to give me a little respect!" Regina was shocked and surprised to learn she was unable to break free of the restraints but quickly settled down.

"I'm sorry... i just need the curse Ill give you the one I have in exchange" maleficent let her go and waved her hand making the curse appear in one had with her other hand out waiting for her to give her the curse. Regina put the curse in her hand and took the other.

"It was nice to see you again maleficent..." Regina began to turn away but maleficent quickly pulled her in for a kiss. Regina pulled away and then quickly grabbed her face kissing her back passionately. They both wanted each other so much but maleficent pulled back and walked away.

"Goodbye Regina..."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Maleficent opened the scroll and looked at the curse. She was almost tempted to use it herself but she knew she needed the heart of the person she loved most. She was alone... The only people she truly loved was Regina and Orion and she couldn't bring herself to do that. Deciding it was to powerful Maleficent hid the scroll in her staff away from all the world. Later that day an old friend came to visit Maleficent.. this friends name was Orion. Orion was a shapeshifter but was most commonly a Raven. Maleficent went to the window and ran her finger over his head smiling.

"Hello old friend" Orion was very loyal to Maleficent because she had saved his life. He owed her everything even if she didn't see it that way. He transformed into a human and hugged Maleficent.

"hello M'lady Mal. Its been a while" Orion was tall with dark hair and dark eyes. He almost always had a smile on his face and his hair almost sat in his face.

"yes it has been. Where have you been? See anything exciting?"

"Mal everything outside these walls is amazing. Not that you'd know since you keep yourself cooped up in here" Orion left shortly after Maleficent casted the curse that would put aurora into her deep like sleep. He left because Maleficent asked him to go and see the world. She knew it was exactly what his heart desired.

"I do go out.. now and then to fly"

"Well I hope you know why I'm here" he smirked and took and apple biting into it.

"It is the the eve of our dearest auroras birthday... tonight she will fall into the curse" Maleficent smiled.

"Tonight our revenge begins" Orion put his apple down and took Maleficents hand and spun her around.

"Shall we celebrate M'lady?"

"We shall.. but I wanna watch this happen..."

Orion smiled and danced with malifcent till it was time to go. They secretly went to the castle and watched aurora sing as she brushed her hair. It was clear she had no idea what was going to happen and that made Maleficent smile. Aurora suddenly got up and walked tword Maleficent who was holding the needle. she tried to fight it but with fear in her eyes and no control she pricked her finger and fell to the ground.

"I guess Stefan didn't take me seriously enough" Orion and Maleficent laughed and the shifted flying way just as Stefan had found aurora.

"I will get you for this Maleficent" Stefan held aurora in his arms shouting as guards came running in.

"Don't just stand there! Go after her! and bring me that dragons head!" When Orion and Maleficent got back to the castle they barley had anytime to prepare for Stefans guards. when they turned back malifcent looked to Orion and knew that the guards would be here any moment.

"Quickly Orion you must leave those guards will be here soon and they are looking for blood. Get out of here while you can" Maleficent knew she could fight off the guards even eat a few but she didn't want Orion at risk.

"I'm not going anywhere. we're in this together malifcent" malifcent shot him a look and was about to say something when the guards began banging down the door.

"This is not up for discussion now go!" Of course Orion was just as stubborn as she was and stayed by her side as the guards knocked down the door he began to shift but during mid-shift he was shot with an arrow. Maleficent hadn't noticed and continued fighting off the guards until all of them where dead.. She laughed.

"See that wasn't hard" she looked back to him seeing him on the floor and quickly ran to him pulling the arrow out throwing it to the ground. she tried to heal him but couldn't due to the fact the arrows had been charmed to kill her.

"Orion.. come on you cant leave me too" she pulled him close into her lap holding his head as he shook and breathed heavily.

"I guess this is it huh?" Orion smiled softly and held Maleficents hand.

"We've had many great years together my dearest malifcent.. I can never thank you enough for giving me that second chance.. you saved me.. because of you I got to see the world and have the greatest friend a shifter could ever have" Maleficent felt tears streaming down her face as she held him looking into his dark eyes.

"Stop talking you gonna be okay" she began trying to heal him again but it only drained her and made her feel worse. Orion took her hand again.

"Maleficent..."

"I'm so sorry Orion.. this is all my fault" he kept smiling and put his hand to her face.

"This wasn't your fault okay? promise me.." He got caught off but his coughs as blood shot out and he weakly spoke.

"promise me you wont blame yourself.. you got to move on Maleficent find some happiness.." Maleficent sniffled and nodded.

"I promise.." Right after her promise was made Orion's eyes shut and he died. Maleficent sobbed and held him rocking back and forth. Now she truly was alone...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Maleficent was angry and confused... but over time she soon moved on and soon enough she found herself sitting in front of Regina.

"hello Regina what can i do for you this time?"

"Do you really see me that way? We where once so close... do you really hate me as much as you appear too?" Maleficent was slightly shocked to hear her words.

"I don't hate you.. but I know you.. you use people. I know your here for something so what is it?" Regina scowled but bit her lounge.

"I need the curse..."

"Are you out of your mind? No one deserves that curse! its to dark for anyone"

"Maleficent I know its in your staff..."

"Move on Regina.. I know it gets quite lonely.. have you ever thought about a pet?" she lightly stroked her unicorns head.

"I don't need a pet I need my revenge. Now are you going to help me or am I going to have to take it for myself!" Regina was going impatient her blood was boiling and her fuse was short.

"Must me do this?" Maleficent stood up as Regina did.

"Alas we must.."

They threw fireballs back and forth. Regina had grown stronger and it surprised maleficent. Regina waved her hand and collected all the weapons off the wall and had them pointed at Maleficent before turning them to her unicorn. Maleficent screamed and jumped in front of the weapons blocking them and Regina dropped the chandler on maleficent as it wrapped around her as she took the staff.

"Love is weakness my dear maleficent" she ran her hand over the staff and looked at her with a crooked smile.

"If your going to kill me just get it over with!" Regina smashed the staff on the ground taking the scroll from the staff and she smiled.

"I could never kill you Maleficent your my only friend" she dropped the staff and disappeared as maleficent is released from the coils. Maleficent knew Regina couldn't be stopped. this curse was going to happen but she couldn't help but wonder what that meant for her. Would she remember? what would she become? Soon the warning bells rung and the land began to fill with purple smoke. Maleficent paced and for once she was scared. Regina only wanted to hurt the ones who had wronged her so maybe just maybe maleficent would ember it all maybe she would have a good life...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

28 years... Mal spent 28 years stuck into a cave one Regina put her in. Now she felt like nothing to her. She had her memories but was stuck in dragon cave in a cold stinky cave. After the curse was broke she was set free. The moment she was free she wandered around the town lost until someone pointed her to the direction of the mayors house. Everything was new and bright but she was pissed. She pounded on the door till Regina and opened. Regina looked a little shocked to see the woman in front of her but even still she was just as beautiful as the first day the met.

"Maleficent?" her hands on her hips and her eyebrows raised.

"you put me in a cave! a fucking cave! do i really mean that little to you!" Regina knew others would be coming soon to and the would be just as pissed. She quickly pulled maleficent in and close the door locking it and peaking out the window.

"what the hell regina!" the others will be here soon" she was actually worried. she couldn't get any magic to summon up and she just kept get frustrated.

*shit" she paced trying to make a little spark appear while maleficent watched in confusion. Soon enough whale was bagging on her door with half the town behind him and she opens the door smiling.

"can I help you?"

"that smirk inst going to last forever.. you made us all miserable" she laughs a little looking at him.

"and now what your going to kill me whale?"

"Not before making sure you suffer like we did" she pushes him back and steps forward.

"Listening to you has been enough suffering for all of us. You wanted to see your queen? well my dears here she is!" she tries to for some type of magic but nothing happens and before she has time to react whale begins to choke her. She squirmed trying to push him off but had no such luck until maleficent came out of the house.

"Get your hands off of her!" Whale laughed and kept his tight grip on her until maleficent formed a ball of fire in her hands and he quickly stepped back.

"Anyone who wants to hurt her is going to have to go through me first! and I don't think any of you have the guts to do...Now take your sorry asses home!" everyone looked pretty shocked but cleared out quickly. After being released Regina coughed a little and looked at maleficent in confusion.

"Ill be out of your hair then" Regina grabbed her arm.

"I think we should talk." She hesitated but followed her into the house sitting down on the couch.

"You don't mean that little to me... you never have maybe it would have been an easier choice if you meant nothing" Regina sat down next to her and handed her some whiskey.

"what would have been easier? it all seemed pretty easy for you to me."

"The curse, the cave, all of it. We where great together. I knew that you where my weakness and i wanted to be strong.. so I pushed you away and put you in a cave" Maleficents look softened. Hearing her say that had made her feel something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"so what do you want from me Regina? Here we are.. this land these people. What is it you want? do you want revenge or do you want to be happy?" The words hit Regina and she sat in silence for a moment. She thought back to the times they had together and the time she almost lost maleficent. she looked at her for a moment and the words fell from her mouth

"I want you"

THE END


End file.
